


Under a Star-lit Sky

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fluff puff one shot I made for a friend of mine awhile back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Star-lit Sky

    "Come here." He called to you extending his hand towards you in a slow gentle motion. "Come see the view, I promise it is gorgeous.." His eyes glowing with delight as you slowly slide your hand into his taking it lightly. 

    'I could think of better things to look at.' You thought to yourself. 

    His hair spun out in raven tendrils as he walked quietly into the fresh night air. You were mesmerized by the man before you, such a beautiful man...But he was indeed dangerous and you knew it, you'd seen this man in action with your own eyes... As deadly as he is beautiful, but you couldn't care less at this moment. Stepping out into the caress of the cool night air behind him you glance up at the man before you, his wide shoulders draped in a deep crimson, his silken raven hair spilling down his back just beneath his shoulders, even from behind this man was absolutely stunning. 

    'Why am I here?' You question yourself, as he slowly turns back to you with a breath-taking smile dancing gracefully on his lips. 'Ah...' Your chest tightens as your heart begins to race again. 'I remember... I love this man..' A slight blush creeps its way onto your cheeks, you finally realize that you have been completely captivated by this man. He releases your hand and motions for you to move in front of him. You slowly do as he had motioned.

    "Such a beautiful night, don't you agree?" He said, his crimson eyes burning into yours as you look up at him.

    "Y-yes, very beautiful..." You whisper softly coaxing yet another smile from him.

    "Look at the sky, the view tonight is stunning. Not a cloud to be seen."  He laughs softly to himself, the soft sound ringing beautifully in your ears. He tilts his head up looking into the night sky and your gaze follows his, you smile softly drinking in the gorgeous view.

    "Wow... So many stars!" 

    "Ah, so many indeed." He reaches a hand out and points to a glowing constellation. "Look just there, it's Orion's belt." Your eyes follow his finger out into the direction he's pointing.

    "I see it!" You say turning back to look at him smiling, his face just inches from yours. You feel your chest tightening again, the want to move just a little bit closer to claim his lips pulses hotly through your veins. "Vincent..." You call his name quietly, his warm breath tickling your nose. "I love you.." You blush brightly realizing the words you've kept back for so long slipped free.

    "Is that so?" His words stable and somewhat cold. You nod and look at the ground your face blazing red fearing the rejection you knew was coming. Before you knew it he tilted your face up to his and kissed your lips lightly. "Good... I love you too." He smiled his genuine breath-taking smile and pulled you into his arms. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words. Be mine?" You nod quickly gaining yet another smile from him.

    "Vincent, I love you."

-The End-


End file.
